1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for supporting thereon a user's body, and more particularly to a bed or operation table capable of changing the posture of the user's body lying thereon.
2. Prior Art
A variety of beds, operating tables or other carriers for supporting patients thereon have been proposed. However, the known beds or operating tables have relatively complicated structures with restricted functions. A carrier of simple construction having a mechanism for changing the posture of the user's body has not yet been known.